The Adventures of Hanazuki and Flain
The Adventures of Hanazuki and Flain is a Crossover Movie in June 16, 2017. Plot King Nixel is survived from the final episode, Hanazuki and Flain will stop them before it's too late. Cast * Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki, Pink Hemka * Tom Kenny as Flain, Seismo, Teslo, Tungster, Berp * Jess Harnell as Vulk, Shuff, Zaptor, Meltus, Burnard, Vaka * Colleen Villard as Little Dreamer, Red Hemka, Yellow Hemka, Rainbow Hemka * Michael Sinterniklaas as Six of the Hemkas, Mazzadril * David P. Smith as Zorch, Krader, Volectro * Cassandra Morris as Kiazuki, Teal Hemka * Vargus Mason as Kiyoshi * Marcus Toji as Maroshi * Jeremy Rowley as Bunsen, Mr. Munroe * Ben Giroux as Mikey Munroe * Kari Wahlgren as Amanda Killman, Mrs. Munroe * Nika Futterman as Wanderer, Flochis * Debi Derryberry as Little Unicorns, Redicorn, Orangecorn, Yellowcorn * Avery Kidd Waddell as Zikoro, Sleepy Unicorn, Dazzlessence Jones, Twisted Unicorn * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway, Blake Myers * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce, Foop * Alexander Polinsky as Jelly * Nolan North as Oonski the Great * Spike Spencer as Mitch de la Cruz * Matt Jones as Pig * Candi Milo as Goat, Yzma * Tom Wilson as Banana * Paul Rugg as Cricket * John DiMaggio as The Shragger * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Patrick Warburton as Kronk * Taran Killam as Nature Cat/Fred * Bobby Moynihan as Hal the Dog * Kate McKinnon as Squeeks the Mouse * Kate Micucci as Daisy the Bunny * Cobie Smulders as Nature Dog * Chris Parnell as Houston * Kenan Thompson as Ronald the Cat * Hayley Faith Negrin as Peg * Dwanye Hill as Cat * Alison Jutzi as Peg's Mom * Tommy Wazelle as The Pig * Christian DiStefano as Richard * Rob Morrison as Big Mouth * J. Walter Hawkes as Arch Villain * Thamela Mpumlwana as Ramone * Zach Callison as Steven Quartz Universe * Estelle as Garnet * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl * Azran Farooq as Dinosaurs * Mark Gibbon as Jorgen Von Strangle * Phil LaMarr as Flurr, Tentro, Chomly * Fred Tatasciore as Kraw, Jawg, Slumbo, Nixels * Billy West as Gobba, Lunk, Balk * Matt Taylor as Glomp, Hoogi * Brain Stepanek as Magnifo * Carlos Alazraqui as Torts, Mesmo * Bumper Robinson as Footi, Glurt, Wizwzuz * Andrew Kishino as Niksput * Phil Hayes as Rokit * Justin Grollman as Nurp * Rodger Bumpass as Flamzer, Naut * Dave Fennoy as Globert, Boogly, Krog * Sam Riegel as Vampos * Chris Cox as Gox * Steven Blum as Kamzo, King Nixel * Jeff Bennett as Jinky, Dribbal, Gurggle, The Great Celling Face * Daran Norris as Snoof, Squgg, Waka * Griffin Burns as Chilbo, Slusho, Snax * Peter Jason as Turg, Major Nixel * Dan Green as Whispy Woods * Ron Smith as Papu Papu * Leslie Swan as The Fairy Princess * Rajesh David as Bobbi SingSong * Cristina Vee as Shantae * Tara Strong as Squid Baron * Sanj Sen, Phillipa Alexander and Steve Cleverley as Singers * Pat Fraley as Doughy Bunington * Alison Martin as Chicken Plant * Shondalia White as Mirror Plant * Emma Tate as Bright Maroon Hemka Gallery A Moonflower and the Mixel.png Moonflower Sister and Little Dreamer.png Kiyoshi and the Unicorns.png SwaySway, Pearl, Banana and Buhdeuce.png Magenta Hemka early Concept.jpeg The Shadow Force.png Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Cartoon Network Movies